Love or Duty?
by puddingcup1226
Summary: Sophie Wilson and Draco Malfoy don't get along, but when one huge event surfaces, surprises start popping up, pulling her in 2 directions. So, the question is, love or duty?


I sat in the Slytherin common room, silently doing my astronomy homework when the popular Draco Malfoy swaggered in with one of his blonde-headed bimbos.

"Wilson," he sneered my way.

"Malfoy," I spit back. He scoffed and strode off to his dormitory with his little slut in tow. I grunt angrily and place my head in my hands. Malfoy really just pisses me off like there's no tomorrow. Before I start thinking of old, bad memories, I decide to pack up my stuff and just go to bed. It's going to be a long year.

Breakfast in the Grand Hall isn't so bad. It's only bad when your friend decides to ditch you for a quick shag in a broom cupboard. I sit down at the Slytherin table with my head down, trying to keep up this innocent, and silent girl façade. It's really hard to pretend to be a shy girl that wouldn't hurt a fly when in reality you're the Dark Lord's right hand woman, over Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Sophie!" I hear my friend Taylor yells at me. I turn to see her jogging towards me wiping off her lips and trying to make sure all the buttons on her top are closed.

"Hi, Taylor," I say numbly.

"What's wrong with my little Sophie?" she asked while pinching my cheeks between her thumb and forefinger. I give her that "I'll tell you later" look and strode off to Divinations.

Sometime after Care of Magical Creatures, it was the end of the day. I fall into a plush, soft, black leather armchair in the Slytherin common room and drop my bag to the ground.

"Sophie!" I hear Taylor yell right before she strode through the portrait. She pokes me and plops down on the floor next to the chair. "What's wrong with you today? You seem…down." I pull her up the stairs and into the dorm room we share.

"I can't do this. Taylor, I really can't do this," I stammer while pacing back and forth.

"Yes you can, Soph. I mean, if the Dark Lord _himself_ gave you his job then he must believe in you. Not like he doesn't already, but this must be really important if he gave it to you and not me or Pansy."

"But Taylor, I'm not good with this 'love' stuff. Love is a completely unknown subject to me; let alone what all it entails." I stop pacing and go sit next to my friend from birth. "This'll just end up being a complete train wreck," I moan, placing my head in my hands.

"But think about it, the Dark Lord gave you this task so must believe that you'll succeed. Plus, you have me to help you become that inner pretty girl that you despise so much," she says with a big smile. I can't help but to chuckle.

"Thanks, Tay." I smile and stand, wanting to leave the room. However, she grabs my wrist.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asks sternly.

"Um, to the common room?" I say, sort of quizzical, like I was asking if it was ok.

"Oh no you're not! The makeover starts now!" and before I know it, I'm whirled into a world of beauty, clothes, glamour, and boys.

Hours and a brain overload of the girl-world later, she lets me go for the night. Luckily, she didn't get to the part where she makes me into a girl. All she did tonight was talk to me about fashion. Oh, and apparently she thinks this whole makeover thing will be best taught at Wilson Manor so that means I have to go home for the weekend. Ugh.

I plop down on my cushy bed and instantly pass out.

After a getting up late, rushing to classes, no eating, and the tiring Hogwarts curriculum, I am actually looking forward to home. I change in to my favorite pair of deep purple dress robes, gather up my things, and head to Dumbledore's office. On my way there, I pass Draco snogging some slut in a secluded corner of the dungeons. I roll my eyes and scoff, making Draco stop and look my way. He smirks and turns back to the girl, but he does a double take. He strides my way.

"Where are you going, Wilson?" he inquires.

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" I spit. After no response, I just roll my eyes and walk off.

"Sophie!" I hear Taylor exclaim as I enter the headmaster's office. "Time to go!" Without even enough time to blink, I was whisked into the grand fireplace and was traveling through the floo network.

I pop into a fireplace connected to a colossal room, decorated in black, silver, and forest green. Secretly, I was hoping my family would be there to greet us. I mean, I've been at school and last summer I was living with Dark Lord and he was training me, so we haven't really seen each other. However, I was crushed to find out that only our house elf, Mitzy, was waiting for us.

"Miss Wilson, may I take your bags?" she asks meekly and with big doe eyes.

"Yes, Mitzy," I say monotone. I leave the room without even waiting for Taylor. I stroll into the sitting room, where I knew my parents had to be. "I'm home," I say, trying to get any reaction.

"That's nice, dear," my mother replies never looking up from her fashion magazine. My father just grunts behind his Daily Prophet. I scoff and leave the room. I should've expected something like that.

I head to my room, where Taylor is waiting patiently.

"Stupid parents," I grumble.

"They ignored you again, huh?" Tay says knowingly. I plop down on my bed and stare out the French doors that lead to a balcony and become really focused on the forest that surrounds the property. "Ooooooookay. I take that as a yes." She studies my face for a few seconds. "Come on," she says while offering out her hand. I just look from her face to her hand and back again. She rolls her eyes and grabs my hand dragging me down stairs to the foyer. "Wait here." She runs down the hall and out of my sight, and then returns with a huge smile on her face. She pulls out her wand and taps my dress robes, which turn into dark blue jeans, a purple t-shirt, and white Vans. She taps her own navy robes and the change into white skinny jeans, a navy blue tank top, and navy gladiator sandals. Mitzy appears and grabs our hands. Next thing I know, I'm being pulled and stretched in every direction. When my feet hit solid ground, I almost fall but with the help of Taylor, I didn't.

"Where the hell did we go? And tell me next time we Apparate ok?" I question.

"Diagon Alley. We're going to have a ball tomorrow night to show off your transformation from simple girl to goddess," Taylor explains. She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the shops before I have time to protest.

The whole rest of the day we spent shopping for us both. We left long after Diagon Alley was deserted and the last shop was supposed to close. Mitzy apparates us back to Wilson Manor and puts away all of our goodies. Taylor leaves my room and heads down the hall to hers. I pass out as soon as my head hits the pillow.

"Sophie! Time to wake up!" Taylor exclaims in a sing-song voice.

I cover my ears and yell back at her, "I'm still sleeping! Get out, you whore!" She pulls the blankets off of me and I shiver. "You're such a bitch," I mumble sitting up in bed.

"Today, we start your makeover!" she squeals. She pulls me into the bathroom, conjures a salon chair, and gets to work. Taylor the dictator wouldn't even let me get up to go eat breakfast!

At lunch, we both headed downstairs to eat; me with a sore scalp, sore eyebrows, funny smelling stuff in my hair, and freshly waxed everything and her with a Cheshire cat smile, which shows she's enjoying every minute of my pain.

While we're eating the biggest sub sandwiches in history, my father comes in. He sees us stuffing our faces and he gets a disgusted look on his face. I see this so I set down my sandwich and wipe my face.

"I hope your manners are in check for tonight. I will not be made a fool of by my," he paused and looked me up and down with a repulsed look plastered on his face. "Mediocre daughter," he finishes.

"Yes, Father," I quietly reply while staring at my hands in my lap. He strides out, leaving Taylor dumbstruck and me without an appetite anymore. "Let's just finish this make-over," I whisper. I head upstairs without another word. Taylor follows close behind.

"How can he just talk to you like that?" she exclaims in the bathroom. "Why do you let him talk to you like that?"

"Forget it, Tay. It's nothing."

"Like hell it's nothing! You know what? I'm going to go down there and give him a piece of my mind!" I lurch out of my chair and grab her wrist, not even caring that I've probably left her bruises.

"Taylor, don't. You don't know what he's capable of. You don't know the half of it. Just drop it and forget it ever happened, ok?" I begged her desperately.

After looking into my pleading eyes, she agrees and goes back to work.

At about 7, people started showing up. By 8, the ball was in full swing.

"Ready?" Tay squealed excitedly.

"Yes." She spins the chair around and sitting there is a woman that looks like a goddess. "Oh my god, Taylor! I look Incredible!" I reach up to touch my face. I trace my plump, nude, and glossy lips and my brown eyes with flakes of green enveloped by smoky black shadow and long eyelashes. My waist-long, dark chocolate hair was down; smooth and sleek. "I love it!" She laughs and hugs me.

"Now, let's go get dressed." I slip on my floor-length, sparkle-covered, dark violet dress and my 5in heels that are the same shade. I grab my silver clutch and turn in the mirror to expose the plunging back with crisscrossed straps. I take one last look before heading to Taylor's room.

"Taylor!" I exclaim pounding on her door.

"Just a minute!" A few seconds later, she opens her door to reveal herself in a scantily clad blue dress and strappy silver heels. I look her up and down before rolling my eyes. "What?" she asks innocently. I just chuckle and we both head towards the stair case. I peek from around the corner and catch the eye of my father. He seems to be talking to someone about me, because he points at me and before the person turns around I duck back.

"You go, Taylor. I'll follow." She saunters her way down the stairs while everyone looks at her in amazement. Personally, I think it's because she wore such a revealing thing. I take a deep breath and step out from behind the wall. The room falls silent and gaping mouths are everywhere. I can just hear the whispers that'll ensue, "Who's she?" the girls will say. "That's Liam's daughter?" the Deatheaters will say. "She's gorgeous," the guys will say. I start my descend down the stairs when the person my father was talking to turns. It's the Dark Lord himself! He chuckles and claps loud and slow. Everyone was still silent.

"Well done! She's gorgeous!" he exclaims. "Thank you, Miss Mallory," he gestures to Taylor and she smiles from ear to ear, "and thank you, Wilson!" He turns to my father claps him on the back. "You both have exceeded my expectations! Now, I must speak to Miss Mallory alone." I make it to the bottom of the stairs and join the Dark Lord. My father leads us to his study and excuses himself.

"So what do you want now?" I sneer.

"You won't speak to me like that! I'm your ruler, your father. Show some damn respect!" He slaps me hard across the face. I can taste blood in my mouth. I chuckle.

"I can speak however the hell I want to speak to you. Without me, your plan is nothing, you're nothing." I retort. He sits in a chair and I sit across from him.

"The plan has to speed up. You have to woo Potter soon; otherwise everything will go to shit. Everyone is relying on this, even you," he explains.

I scoff and say, "I'll have Potter wrapped around my finger in no time. It'll be easy."

"Well, Taylor Mallory told me you were having doubts about this plan."

"Well, you told me to no trust anyone at school. That's been engrained in my skull since I was out of the womb. I've been keeping up that stupid shy girl act. Why would I have doubts about this? It's so simple, plus I have my own motivations for this, remember?" He nods his head quietly.

"Go get Liam."

"Yes, father."

I head back to the party and tell Liam to go see the Dark Lord. For a second, he looked worried and that's not like him, but I shrug it off and head to go find Taylor.

After an hour of looking, I give up and lean against a wall sipping a butterbeer.

"Hey there, pretty lady." Malfoy staggers towards me and leans against a wall. His breath smells like butterbeer and fire whiskey and maybe some muggle alcohol of some sort?

" Malfoy, you're drunk," I say about to leave. He grabs my arm and holds me there.

"It's funny how you know my name, but I don't know yours," he slurs.

"Malfoy, it's me, Sophie Wilson."

He squints and sways towards me. "No you're not."

"Yes I am." He pushes me against the wall and presses his body against me.

"Wilson isn't this fake looking. I've been looking for her all night and since I can't find her, I guess you'll do." He kisses me sloppily and I try to push him off. "I like them feisty," he says into my neck. I reach into my purse and grasp my wand. I press it up under his chin.

"Get the hell off of me. NOW!" He backs away and I keep my wand trained under his chin. I mutter a spell that'll sober him up.

"What the hell are you doing? What the hell did I do to you? I don't even know you!" he exclaims, coming out of his drunken stupor.

"Malfoy, it's me, Sophie." Realization spreads across his face. "Yeah, the girl who you just tried to feel up was me. The girl that tried to push your drunken ass off of her was me."

"Look Wilson! I didn't know. It's like you said, I was drunk."

"But that doesn't fucking excuse you for acting the way you did!" By now, I knew we were causing a scene but I didn't care. Everyone was watching us, trying to see what'll happen next. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Dark Lord observing me carefully, like he was trying to see if I'd falter. I grinned sadistically and Malfoy looked like a scared little mouse. "Cucio!" The red stream of magic sparked out of my wand and hit his body. He started writing in pain on the floor, letting out at blood-curdling scream. I chuckled maliciously.

Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy burst through the crowd. Narcissa started crying and fell to the floor, wanting to help him and Lucius had a strained expression on his face and turned away from his only son in pure agony.

"Sophie, enough! He's had enough!" Narcissa screamed at me.

"No he hasn't. He's had enough when I say he's had enough!"

"Sophie, stop," I hear Taylor's voice say coolly. I turn to see her behind me.

"Why, Taylor? We know how he is! We know the real Malfoy! We can get him back! We can get our revenge!"

"Soph, no. You know this isn't right! This isn't the time or place for this."

"No! It is the time and place for this. Gather 'round everyone! It's story time!"

"Sophie you don't want to do this."

"A year ago, there was a girl named Sophie. No, she didn't have the perfect childhood but nothing really horrible ever happened to her so I guess she was a normal child. She had 2 best friends, Draco and Taylor. One day during the summer, they came to her and invited her to this party at one of Draco's friend's house. Being the naïve person she was then, she agreed. Once they got there, Taylor ditched them to go whore around with the guys like always. Sophie and Draco stuck together for a little while but they each found other people to talk to and drifted apart. Sophie being a little tipsy, but still lucid, stumbled into a room full of Draco's friends from Quidditch. "You're Malfoy's friend, right?" they asked her. "Sophie, right?" I nodded my answer and went to leave. One of the grasped my arm softly and told me to stay. They all nodded their agreement so I though why not? Not wanting to go into details and make you guys lose your dinner, but they raped me. They all did, repeatedly. Now why blame Malfoy you say? Because during that night, he walked in on it. He saw them taking turns, he saw them laugh and think it was great fun, he saw me being held down, gagged, and he locked eyes with me. But even after all that, he just left. He left me there, screaming for help, pleading for it to stop, crying my eyes out until they were satisfied. He deserves to feel every ounce of pain I did that night, he deserves to have his dignity taken from him, and he deserves to be just as changed as I am!"

I turn back to the Malfoy's with a crazed look in my eye, tears streaming down my face, and a malevolent smile plastered on my face.

"Cruicio!" The red stream connects with his body and he's immediately screaming, obviously in more pain than before. After 5 minutes of this, I've had my fill. "Pig," I say as a passed him. The Dark Lord motions me over to him.

"I think it's time to expose our own little secret," he whispers.

"Yes, my Lord," I say, pretending like I still have to talk to him like he's my superior.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he exclaims, bringing everyone's attention to him. "I have an announcement to make! Sophie Wilson is my daughter!" I smirk as I see everyone in the room gape in awe. "Jeanette," the Dark Lord points to my mother, "and Liam," he gestures to the man who I've had to act was like my dad since I was 2. "These 2 fine people raised and took care of my most precious daughter while I was recovering. Hasn't she turned out marvelous?!" I step to his side. "Anyone and I mean anyone," he pauses to glare at the Malfoy's especially Draco, "who questions her or her authority shall face her wrath, and the punishment will be how she sees fit." He tells everyone to go back to partying and guides me into a secluded hallway.

"What a display! It was magnificent; of course, it would've been perfect if there wasn't any emotion attached to it." He frowns down at me.

"I know, Father. It was an accident, the emotion. I didn't mean to act like that," I state keeping up with the polite and respectful Deatheater façade.

"You'll learn in due time to control your emotions or not have emotions at all."

"Yes, Father."

"You may go." I leave his side and head upstairs to only bump into Taylor. She opens her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear anything you have to say right now." I run up the stairs and lock myself in my room. I head out to the balcony to breathe. Just then, I hear a timid knocking on my door. I ignore it completely and continue staring at the tree line. My door creaks open and I hear footsteps but don't look.

"I'm sorry," I hear Draco whisper. I turn to see the boy who could've been the poster child for perfection, broken and defeated. "I'm so sorry, Sophie. I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry." He falls to his knees as sobs are released from his mouth and his body shudders with each one. I stand there for a few minutes watching this devastated human being bawl at my feet.

"Draco…why didn't you help?" I whisper, but I know he heard me.

"I don't know but Sophie if I could go back to that day and change everything that happened; I would, in a heartbeat. I miss us being friends, I miss you in general. Please forgive me, please."

"I forgive you, Draco." He looks up at me a small smile on his tear-streaked face. "But no matter how hard I try or how much I want to, I will never forget. And the only consolation I have is that you won't forget either. You have to live with all of this guilt of not helping your best friend, the friend who helped you through so many hard times of your life and you couldn't help during the most difficult time. You couldn't save the girl who was the only one who gave a shit about you through the years." I bend down by his face and look at him long and hard with a blank expression. "You didn't save the girl who loved you." His found my face and stared in to my eyes with a look of hurt, sorry, and realization. "Get out of my room." He picks himself up off the floor and leaves without another word.

I sigh and sit on my bed. This was too much for 1 night. Tomorrow I return to school and have to convince Potter to love me. This should be interesting.

**(A/N: I'll resolve her issue with Liam in the next chapter.)**


End file.
